PrussiaxAustriaxSwitzerland: Red Ribbons
by XxBeyondTheLimitxX
Summary: THIS STORY GOES FROM PRUSSIAxAUSTRIA TO AUSTRIAxSWITZERLAND. Just a warning beforehand. Austria starts to get fed up with Prussia's childish actions. He soon kicks him out and goes to Swiss for help but will he do a little more for him than just help?


_I remember it like it was yesterday. The man I loved standing in front of me and my best friend. I had to make a decision. I had to choose who I would spend the rest of my life with. You'd think a boy would get some time in a nice, serene place to think about something so crucial. I didn't get any time. I was put on the spot just like that. Can you guess who I chose immediately? The man I loved. I thought he would be the greatest thing for me._

_I was wrong._

_I remember the days I spent with my best friend. Vash was his name. He had always been an attractive boy with a bit of a temper I oftentimes found amusing. He had golden locks that tickled his sun burnt shoulders and the most beautiful evergreen eyes that glistened during summertime. I remember when we used to lay on grassy fields together and talk about our dreams. That's the scent that had lingered in my nose for years. The intoxicating scent of freshly cut grass and the aromatic scent that Vash had._

_His crimson eyes and snow white hair had always looked so beautiful, like blood staining snow after a gruesome war during a harsh winter. Gilbert. The man I fell in love with. I remember when I spent cold evenings with him and we'd walk down that familiar path. The path where everything started. I liked calling the place 'Memory Lane' then. Nowadays I call it 'Hell'. He used to hand me his jacket when I started to tremble or when the star-like snow began to fall. I remember his menacing smile that always seemed to become gentle around me. We spent the most beautiful days together, but others were less than. Some days he would point out a flaw. I would get uncomfortable. He would yell. I would lash back with a symphony of obscene insults. And the fight would drag on for hours. And he'd do the same thing every time. He'd go see me with an apology ready in his mind and a freshly picked rose in his hand. I'd always glare at him but end up falling into his strong arms. I was always a wimp when it came to love._

_I look back on my time with Vash and my time with Gilbert and all I can remember is that both of them had a look in their eye I would never forget. Gilbert's eyes showed a sort of love. Nothing serious but something innocent. Vash's were quite different. For so many years his eyes were caring but one day a love like no other had filled them. The orbs flashed a serious love, a long lasting love. And I turned him down. I was blind then. I could've sworn. Because if I wasn't, I would have been able to see who I truly loved._

...

"Gilbert!" The screech rang throughout the large house. Mansion, to be exact. Millions of people could probably be able to live there. Everything was made out of crystal-clear glass or pure marble. There seemed to be a room for everything. Bathroom, bedroom, living room, guest room, and rooms just for decoration. The kitchen was always clean and there was always food waiting in the fridge with your name on it. It was so beautiful. Everything. From the chandelier to the trash can. "Gilbert!" The voice went off every second like an alarm clock on a Saturday morning. Annoying and unnecessary.

"Yeah, yeah..." A voice muttered in return and soon a figure appeared to match, taking its sweet time walking down the endless set of stairs. "What's got your panties in a bunch this time?" The groggy voice asked. The figure's hair snowy hair was messy and his demonic eyes were barely half open. All he wore besides his undergarments was a weary, lazy look that didn't appeal to his partner.

Roderich's face turned a lush red and his violet eyes suddenly became filled with rage. "What is this?" He asked, pointing to a hideous pile of dirty clothes resting in the middle of the kitchen floor. That obviously wasn't the right place for them. The house was so clean and organized but with Gilbert parading around like he owned the place, its become a real pigsty. That, and Roderich probably thought the crude cloth clashed with the tiling.

A crude laughter filled the large kitchen. "Pffft... My clothes." Gilbert stated, still chuckling a bit. Gilbert had never treated Roderich well. You'd expect more from someone who's supposed to be a loving boyfriend. He had always enjoyed tormenting Roderich, even as children. Dating hadn't changed his actions. Not one bit. Although Roderich was used to all of this... It soon started to get to him. Gilbert was a bratty little kid who refused to grow up and Roderich couldn't stand it any longer.

"Ugh! Pick it up! I am so sick of you leaving _your_ crap all over _my_ house! We're planning on getting married and your treating me like…" He tried to find the right word. "…Like dirt..." Roderich's deep violet eyes grew gloomy and soon tears began to form in the corners of them. Pain started to override his usual calm-self. It was a sickening feeling that formed in the pit of his stomach every time he and his partner had gotten into a fight. It felt like the world was ending or something. Every fight was an apocolypse.

Gilbert's eyes widened. What had he just done to the love of his life? "Roddy..." He started, his tone now soft.

Roderich interrupted him with flailing arms of fury. "No, no, no! L-Leave! Get out of my house!" He stuttered. "Come back when you grow up!" He hissed as he grabbed Gilbert and pushed him right out the front door.

"Babe! I'm in my underwear!" Gilbert reminded him. All he was wearing was a shirt and boxers and he was being thrown out into the public, half naked.

Roderich ignored him and slammed the door shut. That was probably the smartest thing the boy had done in years. He felt like he was on a role so he grabbed all of Gilbert's dingy clothes and threw them out the window as if he were setting a caged bird free. He sighed contently and pushed his silky, dark hair out of his face. "I... I can't believe I just did that." He muttered to himself with a smile. He almost never smiled. The poor young man thought smiling was unnecessary. He was quite different when he was younger though.

Roderich spent the rest of the day literally doing nothing.It was unbearably boring like a droning voice at a meeting or conference. It was late and the moon ricochet off the mirrors and windows of the crystal mansion. He sighed and looked at the clock. Eight. "... Gilbert's the one being punished here not me..." He realized and hopped off his couch, throwing the warm and cozy blanket off before heading out the door.

The road was a sea of blackness as he headed towards a bar. He thought this over and realized he'd end up being that lonely guy at the bar who's drinking his way out of sadness. After he began to date Gilbert he thought he'd have that guy he could laugh and drink with. He sighed, his heart throbbing in his aching chest. He tried to forget about his fiancé before walking through the doors of the bar. The last thing he needed was that jerk on his mind.

The bar wreaked the stench of men and beer, women serving drinks with smiles that had lies scribbled all over them. The lights were dim and everyone looked sketchy with neon lights framing their worn faces. Roderich took everything in, sitting on a stool in front of the bar.

"Stiegl beer, please..." He requested, typical alcoholic drink for a native of Austria.

"... Roderich?" A voice asked, a voice familiar to him.

His eyes widened a bit and he swiftly turned his head, the light unveiling the small figure. "Vash?" Roderich asked and the blonde boy next to him nodded with a sly smile.

"Drinking? What happened, Gilbert yell at you again?" Vash laughed, the chuckle echoing into the beer mug he was drinking out of. Roderich never went out drinking unless someone invited him or he was upset, in this case he was almost heart broken. He hated having to kick Gilbert out but sometimes he became too much to handle in the house.

"Actually... We did got into a fight..." Roderich sighed.

Vash slowly set the cup down and looked at Roderich with compassionate, emerald eyes. "Oh... Hey, I'm sorry... Did you want to talk about it? I mean, you always used to tell me how great it felt to vent." He explained and Roderich nodded slightly. Roderich and Vash used to be best friends when they were kids. That all started to end when they were in high school and Roderich began to fall for Gilbert. Vash wasn't happy with this. He had a crush on the brunette for the longest time and was beginning to fall in love with him as well but alas, Roderich was soon taken. Heartbroken, the stubborn Vash lost communications with his ex-best friend and went on to live his life in hopes of getting over Roderich. Although he would never admit it, he never stopped loving the man.

"Gilbert has been a real jerk lately... I mean, he always has been but it was different when it came to me. It always was. Now that we're getting married though, he's been screwing up a lot more. This is the third time I had to kick Gilbert out just this month! How are we supposed to get married when he's acting like this?" He asked, his dark violet eyes filled with concern as he chugged down half a beer.

The blonde pat his hair down a bit and leaned back in his chair, his naked arms dangling around the chair lazily. "Well, have you ever thought that maybe being together isn't exactly the best thing for the two of you? You two fought a lot back in high scool too... You broke up once a month, I mean, God! It was like your relationship had a menstrual cycle or something..." He explained with a disgusted and slightly disturbed look on his own face.

"We did... Our relationship was really messed up. It started getting better when we graduated but it's been getting bad again." Roderich replied, the beer gone now and another being set down on the counter to be chugged down just as the other one was.

"Maybe he thinks he can't lose you now that he has you. You said you're engaged to him, right? Maybe he's just taking advantage of you. You have a lot of money, Roddy and Gilbert… Doesn't." Vash tried to comprehend his own statement but soon shrugged and finished off his drink.

"Thank you..." Roderich said, taking Vash's hand and holding it close to his barely beating heart. "Now I know what to do when Gilbert comes home." He said, sighing happily. He was going to call off the wedding and end it with Gilbert. It wasn't worth being with someone who hurt him like that.

Vash's cheeks turned a light pick at the gesture, and turned to stare into Roderich's eyes, his golden locks brushing up against his shoulders as he moved. "Roderich, I need to tell you something but you can't laugh or anything." He said, unable to wait for a response. "I'm still in love with you."

Roderich's heart skipped a beat. Had he just heard what he thought he heard? Vash loved him? This was a joke, it had to be. Vash was too reserved to tell anyone how he felt but he would be more than happy to show everyone how angry he was. "You... Love me? And what do you mean 'still'?" He asked. He was unaware of how Vash felt back when they were still friends. He thought they were friends and that was it, he was clueless.

"You didn't know?" Vash asked, surprised. He though his emotions were a bit obvious, trying to spend time more with Roderich as much as possible and all. "I started liking you back when we were kids... I thought it was just a small crush or something but then I began to fall in love with you. Then... You started dating Gilbert." He tried to explain, his eyes showing just how nervous he was with his confession.

The conversation between the two ended right then and there, the most amazing silence being born as he grabbed Vash by his dark colored shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He could have sworn he felt a spark, an amazing spark he had never felt when with Gilbert. The kiss felt like honey melting in the warm cavern known as Roderich's mouth. He pulled away slowly, savoring each sweet second he had with Vash. "Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Roderich asked in a frustrated voice, shaking the smaller body angrily. "I liked you when I was younger too..."

Vash's heart skipped a beat this time, the sleeping butterflies in his stomach awakening and flapping their beautiful wings furiously. He brought Roderich into another sickly sweet kiss, spoiling both their deprived mouths silly.

Roderich broke the kiss soon and got up from his seat. "... Let's go back to my place." He concluded, taking Vash's hand and dragging him out of the bar and to his mansion. Tonight was going to be his night. _Their_ night.

...

The sun shined through the half open blinds the windows owned, two intertwined, pale bodies glistening . "Anghh..." Roderich groaned, turning in the silky bed slightly. He found a sleeping Vash next to him and he smiled as the small figure cuddled into his bare chest for warmth. He wrapped an arm around him and pushed his own hair back. He had just cheated on Gilbert.

_Ding Dong_, suddenly the door bell rang and Roderich's eyes widened. Vash woke up after hearing the annoying ringing. "Mmm... Roderich?" He asked, rubbing his tired and crusty eyes.

"... Leave. You need to leave, Vash. I think Gilbert's home..." Roderich sighed, taking Vash's hand and kissing it lightly. "I'm so sorry... I'll be sure to visit or call you soon..."

Vash frowned noticeably and was ready to pull his hand away from Roderich and walk out on him but something inside told him not to. Not to leave the man he loved so much. He knew this would happen anyways and he let what happened last night, happen. He pondered on the request before nodding hesitantly. "Alright... Take care, and be careful." Vash said, getting out of bed and getting dressed before kissing Roderich farewell.

Unhappy, Roderich slowly got out of bed and let a fluffy robe drape his shoulders. He dragged himself down the stairs and answered to door, Vash gone and Gilbert home. He tried to open the door, missing the knob when attempting to grasp onto it. He had a bit of a hangover from the night before. "He-"

Roderich was cut off by a furious Gilbert, his slim fingers wrapping around his neck as he walked right into the gigantic house. "How dare you!" He hissed through his teeth which now happened to look like that of a beast's. He strode forward, slamming Roderich's delicate body into the pearly walls of the living room. "Cheating on me? Ludwig told me he saw you and Vash at the bar last night!" He yelled, his hands clasping around the gazelle-like neck. Ludwig, Gilbert's brother, must have seen them at the bar.

Roderich was trembling, his face growing purple. He was speechless and scared out of his mind. He had never seen Gilbert become violent with him like this before. "G-Gil... Agh... I can't..." Roderich gasped, trying hard to pry the hands off his neck. He thought for a moment he was going to die.

Gilbert's hand left the neck, Roderich gasping once again in attempts to recollect air. His hands now pinned the brunette to the wall, his cruel fingers jabbing into his shoulders. "Why would you do that to me? I can't believe you... You're sick." He growled, becoming more animalistic with each brutal second. He slammed Roderich into the wall again, his head bouncing off of it. The wall cracked and a rusty red stained it.

"Ah!" Roderich cried out in pain, tearing up a bit. "Gilbert... I don't love you... You've been treating me like nothing for years!" He screamed, holding his hot and frustrated face as blood snaked down his forehead.

"That's because you are nothing!" Gilbert yelled back, taking the fragile body and throwing it down onto the chestnut floor senselessly. "You never were..." He hissed through his teeth, his crimson eyes stabbing at Roderich as he kicked his stomach.

Roderich yelped in pain, his hands trying to reach for something. Anything. Help. He looked at Gilbert with a confused and hurt look, his heart breaking and sinking slowly. "G-Gilbert..." He coughed. "I'm leaving you!" He cried out, trying to crawl towards to door.

Gilbert stopped the man by kicking him once again, growing more merciless. "No you're not... You're going to stay with me and you're going to marry me..."

Roderich's eyes widened and grew glossy due to the amount of tears that were now rolling down his cheeks. He cried out in nervous pain every second, feeling a warm crimson liquid surround him. The pain both his body and heart was enduring was too much. Gilbert was doing this all because he found out Roderich had gone out and kissed Vash. What in God's name would he have done if he found out what happened last night at the mansion?

Gilbert concluded his rage by spitting on the man beneath his foot. Roderich was nothing to him. He never was. It was true what he said earlier. He only proposed to Roderich in the first place to get his money. That's all he wanted from him. Money. Gilbert was a rotten gold-digger who only wanted Roderich's plentiful riches. He was like a cruel lion preying on an innocent gazelle. He soon left Roderich crying on the floor and went up the stairs to his bedroom. The last thing he wanted to see now was that cheater's dirty face.

"Oh my God..." Roderich cried, blood and bruises decorating his body. They matched the tears that stained his cheeks wonderfully. He slowly got up, using the coffee table near him as a balance. He then made his way to the door. It was time for him to visit Vash.

"Roderich!" Vash exclaimed, first with a smile but it soon condescended into a frown. The man he loved was soaked in his own blood in front of him. "Oh God... W-What happened to you?" He asked with eyes of concern as he pulled the brunette into his house. He suddenly got a sick feeling in his stomach, anger beginning to burn within him. Had Gilbert done all this to his Roderich?

"It was Gilbert... Vash... He won't let me leave him. I wanted to leave him for you but he told me he wouldn't let me leave. He'll probably kill me when he realizes I'm gone..." Roderich explained as he was carried off to Vash's bedroom. His house was lovely. A light flame was burning in a fire place and it lit the room wonderfully. The warm colors the house contained matched all too well, fur detailing the slightly bland but comfortable room. The scent of the blonde boy filled the house along with his nose, a sweet aromatic scent clouded slightly by burned out candles.

"He won't kill you. Not if I have a say in anything." Vash replied, his heart breaking as he saw more of Roderich's tears pour from his eyes. He ran off for a second and came back moments later with a first aid kit. "He really hurt you..." He frowned, feeling the warmth of the gash on Roderich's head as he gently grabbed hold of it. How could a person treat another person like this? This was inhumane. He slowly wrapped gauze around the head wound and patched up any other injuries around Roderich's body. "This is really terrible... What are you going to do?" Vash asked.

"... Nothing." Roderich sighed. "I can't do anything without this happening to me!" He cried, his face a light pink as the tears began to irritate his bloodshot eyes. He was scared of Gilbert now. He sometimes threatened him with words but that was so much better than all of this. Right now all Roderich wanted to do was hide in a corner and cry. He was too sensitive for this to happen to him.

"Shh..." Vash hushed him, kissing his nose and smiling sweetly. "I'll make sure Gilbert never bothers you again..." He whispered in the sweetest voice, stroking Roderich's dark hair.

Later that night Vash continued to console Roderich. The blonde sat on his couch, the brunette sitting on the furry rug in front of him. Vash played with the brunette's hair, tying a red ribbon in it as he watched his Swiss Drama programs on the television. Normally Roderich would retaliate and slap Vash's hands away for belittling him in such a way but in the state he was in, his actions were soothing. He rested his sore head on one of Vash's legs and sighed. "I love you..." He mouthed.

…

Roderich woke late in the afternoon the next day, his hands confused as they reached out to find Vash. He wasn't there. A gloomy whine left his lips before he put his glasses on. A note was left by the bed though. He picked it up and began to read it with weary eyes.

Roderich,

I went out to get some breakfast and dinner for later tonight. I'll be back in a few hours.

-Vash

A few hours? Roderich wondered how long ago Vash had left him to go and buy food. He was too injured to leave the bed let alone the room. He laid there, closing his eyes to rest as he let the silk surround him and his dreams consume him.

"Hahahahaha!" A laughter crackled back at Roderich's mansion. Vash approached Gilbert who was laying helpless on the floor. "So you're going around hurting Roderich, huh?" He asked, his wide eyes growing crazy. He let his cold gun tickle Gilbert's cheek.

"W-Whoa, calm down!" Gilbert gulped, sweat lining his brow as he felt a threatening atmosphere fill the room. He tried to back away from Vash, his trembling body scooting away quickly. The man Roderich had cheated on him with was in their house threatening to kill him. He soon found himself clinging onto the cool wall, his hot skin against it feeling like he was forming steam.

Vash was a clever man. He was a hunter, meaning he was skilled when it came to guns. He could have Gilbert killed within seconds. Then he'd be able to protect Roderich, keep him safe in his arms. Both Gilbert and himself could become rather cruel people though.

Vash's heavy boots clicked together as he took slow steps towards the shaking figure before him. A smirk fell upon his face, one telling Gilbert his future. It wasn't something to look forward to. He kissed the red ribbon tied to his gun, the same one he had tied in Roderich's hair the night before and whispered something under his breath before pointing his gun towards Gilbert with a smile on his face. "Bye, bye Gilly... I hope you taste as good as game..."

A gunshot echoed through the house and it seemed like everything had slowed down for a moment. Gilbert died instantly, Vash's perfect aim causing the bullet to penetrate his heart. The cold heart of pure ice the boy owned. His body fell, lifeless, like an injured test-drive dummy. Blood began to drip onto the floor, painting not only the canvas of a man Gilbert was but also the wooden floor. Vash smiled in complete satisfaction, kneeling before the starch-blonde boy and gazing into his wide crimson eyes. It was visible that his soul had left him but fear was still written all over his startled face. Vash's mission was accomplished.

Vash stared at the lifeless body with cold, spiteful eyes. "Hm... I really do wonder if you taste as good as regular game?" He pondered on the thought. As a hunter he spent hours in the tree-clouded forests searching. It was as if he were a wild animal searching for prey. He ate rabbit, duck, and succulent deer on good days. He had never tried eating... A human... He wondered if Gilbert would taste good. Did that make him a sick man? He was simply curious. Curiosity did kill the cat however. He hummed as he became drowned in his deep thoughts. Would he let this intoxicating anger get the best of him and make his mind grow foggy like a misty morning?

Simple answer. Yes.

Vash was always the kind of guy to try new things. If he found something new he'd always become so eager. His anger did get the best of him. He grabbed the limp body, his eyes filled with this sort of wild craving only seen in eyes of madmen. That's what Vash was slowly becoming. His animalistic teeth dug into the pale skin Gilbert possessed, more blood staining the body, the floor, and his own mouth. The taste of the cool skin and the semi-warm blood filled his begging mouth. It was an odd taste but an amazing one, nonetheless. He seemed to want more. More of this fantastic meat that appealed to all his taste buds. He found himself biting into the lush meat again and again.

Gilbert's body was leisurely withering away, the meat and skin gone on his arms. No screams escaped his mouth. That was the worst part. He couldn't do a thing to stop Vash, his soul abandoning his half eaten body. Although he was no longer truly there, his eyes still looked dreadfully terrified. Complete and utter fear. If he were still alive, blood-curdling screams would fill the horrible atmosphere, his startled body revolting. He couldn't do that though. He couldn't save himself now, nor ever.

Vash disposed the remains of the body and soon fell back onto Roderich's couch, content with the lovely meal he had just received. This made him crazy, didn't it? Surely enough. He looked around the house he hadn't been in for so many years. He didn't get enough time to truly look at it when him and Roderich had escaped the night here. It was the same, a beautiful, neat house. It reminded him of the man he had fallen for. It reflected him so well. It even smelt like the man, though now there was the stench of death lingering within it. He'd have to fix that to relieve any suspicions Roderich might have once back in his home.

Vash's wandering eyes soon met a bird's. A little bird crying an endless array of chirps as if trying to attract help. It was Gilbert's bird. That guy was _so_ clever, he named the bird Gilbird. Get it? What a horrid joke... For some reason, this bird posed as a threat. He was reacting to the death he had just witnessed. Vash feared the tiny creature would pull a stunt like that dog that called 911 once. No. He couldn't take any risks.

Without breaking a sweat, Vash pointed his gun and pulled the trigger. It was obvious with the look on his face he was growing tired with killing today and wanted to return home. He looked over at the cage he shot at. The defenseless bird lay lifeless just like his owner and Vash could have sworn he saw a tear. A tear in those innocent animal eyes. He had seen that look before and was left unaffected by all that he did. "Well... At least you have dinner now, Roddy..." He shrugged, taking hold of the bird.

Hours passed and Vash returned home. Their lives were relatively normal for the rest of the day. It was like their time back in high school again. Movies, junk food, and being together again.

Dinnertime approached. Vash insisted Roderich stay in bed and rest. He still looked hurt and on occasion he'd fall to the floor and cough out blood. It broke Vash's heart to see someone he loved and cared about so much be in that kind of pain. He couldn't stop crying after his sister died so many years ago. He didn't want to suffer with the lose of a loved one again.

Vash called Roderich down and he dragged his weary body down the stairs. "Ta-Da~" Vash smiled, his face growing delicate and gentle again. Everything looked surprising well prepared. There was a beautiful table cloth, a beautiful dinner, and candles with flames that lit up the dim room. There even seemed to be a single rose sitting in the middle of the table. Vash had really gone all out on this dinner, and all for him too.

"Oh... Vash... This is so much. It all looks so very delicious too. I love chicken." Roderich smiled in return. "And you look so... Cute, in that apron." He chuckled as his eyes scanned the gorgeous dinner again.

Vash's sweet smile turned into an embarrassed frown as he blushed an adorable shade of red. "T-Thanks." He was wearing a frilly, pink apron that just had to say 'Kiss the Swiss' on it. It even looked like the boy pouted his lips out a bit, telling Roderich that's exactly what he wanted him to do.

Roderich did just that, leaning forward and leaving one of his tender kisses on the frowning lips that seemed to turn into a smile in seconds. "We better start eating this nice dinner before it gets cold." He explained, sitting down in his chair across from Vash. He cut up the cooked chicken, finding it a little small that it should be but he didn't question it. He appreciated the babying actions so didn't dare reject the meal. He was sp used to doing all the cooking and cleaning and treating Gilbert like his baby. Now it seemed the other way around.

He took a bite out of the chicken he cut up on his plate and took a large bite. He was starving. With all the emotional things going on he skipped a few meals sometimes. He was finally having a full meal. There was an off taste to his food though. He couldn't put his finger on it, however. "This tastes... Weird. Good! But... Different too. Is this chicken?" Roderich asked with a face of suspicion.

"Yeah. It's chicken..." Vash lied, eating his own plate of chicken and mashed potatoes. This wasn't just any chicken, no. It was that bird Vash had killed. He refrained from telling Roderich about that. It would bring up a lot of questions. Too many. It wasn't worth it. He did save Roderich from Gilbert now. That was all in the past now.

...

_Days and nights grew longer. I didn't seem to mind anymore. I wanted them to drag on longer. I loved being able to spend endless hours outside with Vash and then go back inside a comfy house I was welcome to. Every day seemed dark as night with Gilbert. I never got that welcomed feeling. I often times blamed myself for it. Maybe I was the one with the problem. Vash helped me see that I wasn't. He helped me see so much. He helped me see love. An emotion I had been seeking for the longest time._

_Summer had finally come again. I remember my days with Vash in high school and then my days with him as an adult after abandoning Gilbert. It surprised me that I hadn't worried about him then. I guess when Vash said he'd take care of it, he actually took care of it. The sky was a light blue and the clouds looked like sleeping animals. There was a light wind, that light wind that always carried Vash's overwhelming scent. The trees rustled a bit, interrupting our tiny conversations. During days like these we often liked to read each other's minds and let the silence fill our ears._

_"Roderich?" Vash asked, and I closed my eyes contently. I always loved it when his soothing voice caressed my ears. I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at him. He wore a stern face. I've never seen him so serious. He was only this way whenever someone tried to hurt me. I panicked suddenly. He wasn't going to hurt me, was he? No, not on this perfect day. "Run away with me."_

_My heart skipped a beat. Every time Vash said something that touched me it did that. I could never understand how a man could do this to me. "Runaway?" I suddenly felt on the spot again. I wasn't going to make the same mistake again. Not the one I made last time. "Yes. Yes, please, let's run away..." I said, and that was the first answer in my mind._

_And he took my hand and ran with me, across the grassy fields that tickled our feet. I felt safe again. I could feel that emotional red ribbon wrap around our pinkies, our hearts laced together finally. I felt like a teenager again. I felt like I was crazy in love again._

_Everything was alright again._

_Or was it?_


End file.
